


Unexpected

by Elle_Nahiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, M/M, Memes, Misunderstandings, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both expected to be Betas, but as it turns out, life does not always work like that.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So, I asked for prompts in tumblr.
> 
> I got this: "How about your take on a good old Omegavers omega Yama and alpha Tsukki. How would they both present? Would their relationship change? Would they become mates? Who’s the one to confess?"
> 
> Needless to say, I got carried away.

They both expected to be Betas. It was as easy as that. 

Not only that. They both expected the other to be a Beta.

It was easy, for Yamaguchi. He himself thought: Well, Omegas were like… like Hinata. Pretty, cute, small. With bright smiles and soft hair. Big eyes that looked up to their Alphas and made them willing to tear apart anyone who even dared to  _think_ the wrong thing. 

And Alphas were like Kageyama: kind of impulsive and easily irritated. Imposing. The kind of presence that once it was noticed you just could not forget.

So Yamaguchi was too tall, awkward and charmless to be an Omega. Too nice and invisible to be an Alpha. And Tsukki? Tsukki was too tall and independent to be an Omega. Too rational to be an Alpha.

Tsukishima, in the meanwhile, saw it as quite logical. Alphas were not just tall and scary, but muscular, shoulders broad. Like Asahi. Made, after all, to protect their pack.

And Omegas were just… needy. Annoying little things that spoke too loudly, announcing their presence to everyone. Nishinoya, although not quite the typical Omega, was a prime example of that. 

So? Tsukishima was not scary because of his physique. He was lanky and mostly weak. So was Yamaguchi. Definitely not Alpha material, there.

And Yamaguchi was not  _clingy_. He might appear as it, but he did not demand attention. Rather, he gave it. Also, Tsukishima? Needing attention?  _Please_.

So, Betas.

If only it had been so easy.

\---

Girls had always looked at Tsukishima, but there was a point during their first year in high school, in which they began following him around more. 

“Tsukishima-kun, did you put on cologne today?”

“Why would I?”

“You smell different,” one had commented.

“I don’t.”

But then some other guy had sniffed the air. “Actually, you do smell differently? Like… minty?”

“What,” he had said.

“I don’t know, man. You should pay attention to that. Ask Yamaguchi. He’ll know.”

“Why would he- anyway, whatever.”

Shortly after, the smell became stronger. A cool sort of spice. Something between eucalyptus and pine but with a slight bitterness, too. 

The description was pretty much unanimous. Sure, the specifics changed, but “cool” and “bitter” were a constant. Akaashi told him so. Nishinoya told him so. Suga told him so.

Yamaguchi, when asked about it, blinked, but after paying a bit of attention to it, he told him pretty much the same, only less certainly.

“What the hell,” Tsukishima muttered. “That sounds terrible. Bitter?”

Yamaguchi had laughed lightly. “I think it’s fitting.”

“Of course it’s fitting, but it’s annoying. It’s… too telling.”

Yamaguchi laughed again, shaking his head. 

“What do you think it means?” Tsukishima asked, already dreading the answer.

“Well, I’m not sure, but… I mean, having a particular smell is… you know.” He had said. “Kinda one of the signs that you are presenting as either…”

“Ugh, shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki,” he had said, softly, frowning.

Soon enough, Tsukishima began complaining that the heater was on when it wasn’t, far too often. Or taking off his gakuran more often. He also began being more snippy than usual at Asahi and Kageyama.

One day, Kageyama and Tsukishima were butting heads as usual, when suddenly Tsukishima did something he had never done and just pushed Kageyama away. Kageyama pushed back, throwing the other to the ground. If it had not been for Hinata rushing to call Kageyama’s name, the Alpha would have probably ended up beating the absolute  _shit _ out of Tsukishima. The taller one had left the gym in a hurry, and hadn’t answered any of Yamaguchi’s messages.

He had missed two days of classes after that, remaining in radio silence. 

When Yamaguchi had gone to Tsukishima’s house to check on him, he had been quickly dismissed.

And then, on the third day, a sign of life: a message on Yamaguchi’s phone.

“So, turns out I’m an Alpha. PS. Ruts are terrible.”

\--

Yamaguchi had taken a lot longer to present. A whole year more.

That year, Yamaguchi had to look at many people flaunt themselves in front of Tsukishima. Betas and omegas. Though mostly omegas. Now, that was not so different.

Tsukishima, also, was not very different. Just a little more muscular, but not really a lot. He was still very much noodly.

He also had to get used to Tsukishima disappearing for a few days every few months. That was a bit sad. But mostly, he got by having lunch with people on the team or some classmates.

It was in one of those instances when it first happened. Or, more precisely, that he first noticed. Noticed what? Michizoe, one of his classmates, who had presented as an Alpha at the beginning of their second year, leaning closer, looking at him.

Yamaguchi did not say anything about it, because it just felt a bit embarrassing. 

But a few days later, when Tsukishima came back from his heat, Michizoe made it more obvious. He would appear out of nowhere while Yamaguchi was talking to Tsukishima, give him pats on his back, drap an arm around his shoulders, shaking him a little. Friendly little touches, Yamaguchi said to himself. 

One day, however, he was helping Yachi teach Hinata and Kageyama and Michizoe ‘coincidentally’ showed up and began making small talk with them.

Yamaguchi had chuckled softly at one of Michizoe’s jokes. Then, Kageyama had scoffed.

At first he decided it was nothing, but after a few times, it was too clear, too obvious.

_Well, it makes sense. Michizoe’s an Alpha. Hinata is Kageyama’s boyfriend. He must be feeling a little wary_,  Yamaguchi had rationed.

That was when Yamaguchi came up with an excuse: “Oh, by the way. Michizoe-kun. Do you mind helping me with my English homework?”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” He had jumped too quickly at that. “Come with me, then?” 

But talking about jumping too quickly, so did Kageyama. To his feet. And he glared down at Michizoe. “Cut the crap, whoever you are.”

“Tobio!” Hinata had said, chastising him. 

“No! This is shitty!” Kageyama had announced. “Does he know?”

“Kageyama-kun…” Yachi had said, nervously. 

Yamaguchi was lost. 

Michizoe laughed awkwardly though. “Dude, I’m just…”

“Does. He. Know.” Kageyama insisted.

“I don’t know.” Michizoe groaned. 

“What are you talking about?” Yamaguchi asked, growing anxious.

“He doesn’t know!” Kageyama noted, and then glared at Michizoe. “Leave, you creep.”

Michizoe had scoffed and left.

Then, they had been left in an awkward silence which had only been broken by Hinata’s annoyed voice: “That was mean!”

Kageyama scoffed. “It’s not my fault. What he was doing was not okay!”

Yamaguchi had had it. “Can someone  _please _ explain to me what is happening?”

Hinata sighed. “He’s trying to court you.”

“He- what? He’s… what?!” Yamaguchi replied.

“Before you fully present! Everyone knows that’s not okay!” Kageyama said. 

“Before I… what? I’m not  _presenting _! I’m not a -”

Hinata looked at him pointedly. Yamaguchi stayed quiet for a second, before turning to Yachi. “I’m not, right?”

Yachi stammered a bit. “I-I, don’t know, but like. I feel… I mean, you sorta… may?”

“How can you even tell?”

Hinata shrugged. “You’ve been using comfier clothes.”

“That doesn’t mean-”

“Like, warmer clothes, too,”

“I’ve been cold.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hinata insisted. “So was I before…”

Yachi sighed and turned to Yamaguchi. “I think you should make sure, Yamaguchi-kun. Maybe you should go to the doctor.”

And Yamaguchi had. And after a few easy tests, his diagnosis: Omega.

He had texted Tsukishima immediately.

The only answer he’d gotten was an: “Oh.”

When Yamaguchi told Hinata, still a bit nervous about Kageyama’s attitude, Hinata sighed. “I think he sort of wanted to defend you, but…”

“He’s bad at it?”

“Yeah. Also…” That was when he told him that, later, Kageyama had talked ‘in private’ to Tsukishima. 

“About what?”

Hinata had stared, confused, and then clumsily changed the topic.

Next time Michizoe approached Yamaguchi, Tsukishima glared at him coldly. Nobody said anything, but after a bit, Michizoe took his hand off Yamaguchi’s shoulder and walked away.

Tsukishima went back to the conversation as if nothing had happened. 

Michizoe never talked to Yamaguchi again after that.

\---

The first heat was  _hell _, he’d been told. Every Omega he knew told him so. Every person who had had a talk about it with an Omega told him so.

So Yamaguchi prepared the best he could. A lot of bottles of water, a comfortable corner in his bedroom, comfort food, etc, etc.

When it started, Yamaguchi woke up feverish. His face felt hot, but his body felt cold, and too sensitive to the touch of even his sheets. His head felt light and he was dizzy.

He felt like crying, he felt like he was dying.

He had texted Suga, who was somewhere off in Tokyo studying: “Suga-san, am I going to die.”

The answer took five, terribly excruciating moments. “No, you are not.”

“I wish I did.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Aaaaaa.”

“Yamaguchi, you know I’d love to help you but I’m in class.”

Yamaguchi sighed and, trembling, texted him an: “It’s fine, thank you.”

Then he broke down crying, just feeling lonely and weird and pathetic. After a long, long time, his phone buzzed.

Tsukishima’s message: “You doing okay?”

“No,” he typed quickly. 

“I don’t know how different it is from a rut, but I understand that.”

“Does it get better?”

“No.”

“You know, Tsukki, now’s the time for nice lies.”

“Probably, but… Guess it’s too late for that.”

Yamaguchi snorted lightly at that, the tears falling from his eyes. “You suck at comforting people.”

“Why would you need to be comforted.”

“? Because heat.”

“Oh, so they are  _very_ different, then.”

“?”

“Unless you have a very… physical understanding of comfort.”

“????”

“Forget it.”

Yamaguchi sent him a sad face emoticon.

“That’s not going to work.”

Yamaguchi sent him a picture of him pouting.

“Oh, wow. You’ve been crying?”

“Yeah, I feel lonely.”

“... Lonely as in, emotionally so?”

“Yeah? How else would I mean it?” Yamaguchi had typed, genuinely confused.

“I mean like…”

“Like?”

“Like, horny.”

“Tsukki!”

The messages had stopped coming for a moment and Yamaguchi had typed a long, long apology even though he was not sure exactly what he had done wrong. He did not send it.

And then, Tsukishima sent him another message:

“I just… that’s how it is for me?”

“???”

“Don’t make me go into specifics.”

“I won’t make you, but at least say it vaguely.”

“Fine. How’s this: after my first rut, I had to change my pillow.”

“You what.”

“That’s all. Business has closed. Thank you, don’t call us. We’ll call you.”

“Tsukki, explain.”

“I refuse.”

“Tsukki! What did you do to your pillow!”

“Nothing you can prove.”

Yamaguchi was smiling by then, laughing and pestering Tsukki to  _reveal the truth_. His friend did not give in, but the back and forth lasted hours.

Once it was over, Yamaguchi fell asleep.

That was his first heat. It passed quickly and nicely

\--

Nothing really changed except that, every once in a while, an Alpha gave Yamaguchi a once over, a passing smile, or their number. On those occasions, Yamaguchi was left a stuttering mess. 

Tsukishima almost always made fun of him afterwards, but in that way he made fun of Yamaguchi that was special and meant no harm. The way that made Yamaguchi calm down and laugh along.

They didn’t change.

\--

Thus, Yamaguchi was not expecting to get a message the next time Tsukishima took one of his ‘rut breaks’.

But he did.

“Time to pay me back,” Tsukishiam had written.

A bit lost, but also having just the tiniest guess as to what he meant, Yamaguchi joked back: “Pay you back? Mh. I don’t think I have any debt. Sorry.”

“You do have a debt.”

“Mh, nope. Do you have anything to prove that? A signed document? A legally binding contract?”

“I have your word of honor.”

“I don’t remember anything,” Yamaguchi texted back, a grin on his face.

“Shame on you, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Refusing to give me back what is owed to me.”

“Sir, this is a McDonald’s.”

There was a pause, that almost made Yamaguchi ponder if Tsukishima was angry at him. But then he replied with: “Honor Machine Broke.”

Yamaguchi snorted in the middle of class. He started coughing afterwards, trying to cover it up. “I almost got in trouble because of that!!”

“That seems like a you problem. That’s what you get from texting during class.”

“You texted me first!”

“Who else would I text?”

“You have other friends.”

“Do I? That’s news.”

“Kuroo-san. Bokuto-san. Akaashi-san.”

“Eh, nah.”

“‘Nah’?”

“Yup.”

“‘Yup.’”

“Yup.”

“Stop that, Tsukki.”

“Nah.”

“I’m going to stop answering to you.”

“Nah.”

“Oh, bet.”

Yamaguchi put his phone away and it buzzed several times. When he finally broke down and looked at it, it was just his name being sent over and over again.

“You suck,” Yamaguchi wrote. He sent it along with a smiley face to make sure he knew it was a joke.

The answer took a long time. “If I did, that would solve some problems.”

“?”

“Nothing.”

“Boo you.”

“Why are you booing me, I’m right.”

“Don’t you use outdated memes with me.”

“You cannot stop me.”

“I could block you.”

“You would never.”

“You got me there.”

And so on, and so forth, until the day was over.

The next day, Tsukishima was back in school.

\---

It became a routine. During their heats and ruts, they would just text each other stupid stuff. Memes, jokes, bad pictures of their rooms (Tsukishima never sent pictures of himself, though). They would just talk of the most inane stuff. Food. Dogs. 

In the beginning, Yamaguchi would mention the way the heats made him feel: lonely, anxious, sad.

But after a bit, they no longer made him feel like that. He was not really alone, was he? 

That was when the problems started. Basically, now he felt less emotionally sensitive, he began feeling… well, horny.

Which made sense, but he had not been expecting it. Probably because he was the biggest moron.

And then the weird comments Tsukishima often made began making sense. The pillow, for example.

In fact, that made Yamaguchi eye his own pillow and consider things that made him feel flushed and embarrassed.

Now, of course, he was a teenager. He had jerked off before. But to hump a pillow seemed like a whole new level.

It made him consider just how terrible Tsukishima must have felt on his first rut, if he had-

Oop, no. Suddenly, he was thinking about Tsukishima in such a situation and nope. Nope. Nope. Halt. Abort mission.

\--

Had it only been that easy, to tell his brain to stop imagining things and for it to actually  _stop_.  His life would be far easier in that case, yes. 

But, here was the thing. Of course, Yamaguchi adored Tsukishima. That was obvious. He was his best friend. He was cool and nice to him and smart. And, of course, he knew, objectively, that Tsukishima was exceedingly handsome. 

But to begin to not only  _know_ he was exceedingly handsome, but to feel affected by that handsomeness? That was new.

After the few initial times that Yamaguchi felt guilty for having heated thoughts about his  _childhood friend_, he gave up trying to fight them.

He was sure it was just the hormones. It would pass.

\--

It did not pass. 

In fact, it grew worse with each passing heat. As he kept sending Tsukishima stupid memes and jokes, his hand wandered below his waistband.

He was considerably sure that Tsukishima had an idea of what was going on, because a few times he bothered Yamaguchi about how his replies seemed to get slower every time.

Yamaguchi did not even  _stop_ to consider what that might mean.

He also didn’t mention it when, during his ruts, Tsukishima took longer that it should have taken him to answer.

Nope. 

\--

By the time they got out of school, it had lasted too long for Yamaguchi to know what to do. He knew that it made his heats easier, but also it made his time with Tsukishima far more difficult.

After all of that, he could not quite avoid the truth that, somewhere along the way, his admiration and fondness for his best friend had evolved into love and, yep, lust.

Well crap.

\--

He had expected that, when they went to different universities, they would stop. 

They did not.

They saw each other less often, of course. Tokyo was a big city. That was the first time in a long while that Yamaguchi truly lamented not being a Beta. Had any of them been a Beta instead of an Alpha and Omega, they would have been able to live in the same apartment. 

But they did not talk less often.

And their… special chats did not stop. In fact, since they no longer knew that the other was out because of his rut or heat because they did not see each other in class, they had to tell the other.

“Rut somewhere around next week, I can feel it.” “Weather prediction: heat.” Etc, etc.

\--

But, other than the distance, university was nice. Yamaguchi was no longer a member of the volleyball club, but he often went to see his school’s team, so as to cheer on them.

They noticed him. Difficult not to. After all, he cheered very loudly. Sometimes, they even allowed him to play, but since Yamaguchi never knew when that was going to happen, Araki, the team captain, always ended up offering him his spare uniform. He was around his height, only broader, considering he was a pretty standard Alpha.

Yamaguchi thought nothing of it.

It just so happened that one day, the school team played Hinata and Kageyama’s team. Yamaguchi was there, and, of course, they chatted.

“I never thought you’d quit volleyball!” Hinata said.

“Well,” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head, “I was never so good, after all.”

“But you were a kickass captain!”

Yamaguchi blushed as Araki stopped and turned, walking towards them. “Did I hear correctly? He was captain?”

Kageyama blinked at the other Alpha, the typical frown on his face. “Yeah.” He then looked at his mate.

“Yamaguchi! You should have told me!” Araki said, punching his arms lightly.

“Uh? I should have?”

“Yeah! Maybe you can give me some pointers!”

“Ah- I don’t thi-”

“No, really, you should. I’ll text you, okay?” He laughed and waved.

Hinata and Kageyama followed Araki with their eyes, looked at each other, and then to Yamaguchi.

“Who was that jerk?” Kageyama asked.

“Tobio!”

“Uh? That’s Araki-san. He’s the captain? I mean, you just… you literally just played him.”

“Uh-huh.”

“_Tobio_, ” Hinata warned.

“Okay, just one question?” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes. 

“Only if Yamaguchi wants to answer it!”

They both looked at Yamaguchi, who blinked. “Uh, sure?”

“Okay-” Kageyama said, but then seemed to struggle on what to say. He looked at Hinata, who laughed fondly.

“Yamaguchi… why do you smell like him now?”

“... Why do I  _what_ now?”

Kageyama pursed his lips. “You don’t smell like… like you used to.”

“... Okay?”

“Instead, you smell a bit like that guys there… Sorta. Like… like.”

“Like you used to smell like some sort of fruity, refreshing drink!” Hinata interrupted.

“Yeah, and now you just smell like a cocktail.”

Yamaguchi blinked. “Oh. Okay. I don’t know what… that means, but he sometimes lends me his clo-”

“He WHAT” they both yelled, startling him.

“... Lends me his gym clothes?”

There was a brief silence, and then Kageyama threw his arms up in the air, loudly yelled “What the  _fuck_?!” and left.

Hinata blinked. “Uh… I think… he needs to make a call!”

“Oh… okay?” Then they went back to chatting.

After a while, Kageyama returned.

\--

Next volleyball practice, Yamaguchi came out of the gym, having helped clean up a little after doing some serves. He was chatting with Araki.

“So, I’ll clean them up and give them to you-”

“You know I don’t wear them, right?” Araki said, with a soft laugh. “Honestly, you can just keep them.”

“But they are your clothe-!”

“Yamaguchi?” Someone interrupted.

Well, not just anyone. 

Yamaguchi heard his voice and straightened up, turning quickly and with a bright smile. “Tsukki?!”

Sure enough, his friend was standing a few meters away. “Yeah, uh, hi,” he said, his face unreadable. One thing was for certain. He was not looking at Yamaguchi, exactly, but Araki.

And Araki looked back at him, before grinning a little. “Ah, I think you’ve mentioned this.... Uh, friend? Of yours.”

“”Wh- What do you- I’m-” Tsukishima stumbled on his words uncharacteristically. 

“Yeah, this is Tsukki! He’s my best friend!” Yamaguchi said, approaching Tsukishima.

Araki followed. “_Best friend_,  huh?” 

Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi, whose smile faltered. Tsukishima seemed weird, somehow.

“Tsukki, are you okay?”

“Uh? Uh yeah. Who’s this?”

“Oh, he’s the captain of the team, Araki-san!”

Araki offered his hand to shake. “That’s me. I’m sure Yamaguchi mentioned m-”

Tsukishima straightened up, smiling a weird, polite smile, as he shook Araki’s hand. “Nope, don’t think he has.”

Araki smiled back and kept shaking his hand. “Surely he has, at least a bit.”

“Pretty certain he hasn’t.”

They kept shaking each others’ hands for a while, smiling weirdly. Then Tsukishima let go. 

“Either way, Yamaguchi and me have to catch up, so…” Tsukishima said.

“Oh, of course.” Araki nodded and turned to leave. “Oh, right, Yamaguchi, we still have to have that talk! I’ll text you?”

“Uh, sure!” Yamaguchi said, nodding.

“Catch you later!” Araki waved.

Tsukishima looked down at his hand, opening and closing it a little. “What are you wearing?” 

“Uh, this? It’s-”

“That’s not yours.”

“Oh, right, it’s Araki-san’s.”

Tsukishima stayed quiet for a moment. “_I see_. ”

Yamaguchi blinked up at him. “Tsukki? Is something-?”

“No. Let’s go.”

They had gone to get some food, supposedly to catch up with each other, but Tsukishima did not talk much.

\--

Tsukishima’s rut, Yamaguchi was pretty sure, would come soon. It had  been around three months since the last time.

He waited for the text announcing it but it never came.

Yamaguchi thought about asking Tsukishima what had happened, but he did not quite know how to bring it up, so, in the end, he never did. 

\--

He did not announce his next heat to Tsukishima. When it came, he found himself feeling abandoned. Lonely and sad. And horny. He opened his closet, distractedly looking for something to make himself more comfortable.

There, he saw the uniform Araki had given him.

He stared at it for a long time.

And, suddenly, he felt a wave of overwhelming guilt, along with some creeping suspicion.

\--

Yamaguchi did not do anything with those feelings. After passing his worst heat ever, wondering how he had missed the signs but also wondering if he was actually making a big deal out of nothing, he did not know what to do.

In the end, he invited Tsukishima over for dinner, hoping things would just feel normal.

Tsukishima showed up just in time and smiled weakly at Yamaguchi as he walked into the apartment.

They ate, they talked. It felt normal. Maybe a little less lively -if that could be used to refer to anything that had to do with Tsukishima- than normal, okay. But not terribly awkward.

Still, Yamaguchi could not find a way to bring up his concerns.

In the end, they brought themselves up.

Basically, what happened was that Yamaguchi was distracted. So of course, he accidentally ended up spilling something.

On Tsukishima.

“Ah! Crap!”

“It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

“Your shirt has sauce on it!”

“I can clean it…”

“No, no, I will.”

“Wh-”

“I have a washing machine.”

“Right, and do you expect me to just go shirtless.”

“I’ll lend you something! Come with me, I have to have something that will fit you.”

In hindsight, Yamaguchi almost couldn’t believe he hadn’t planned it. Maybe he had, subconsciously. As he looked through his shirts for something, he heard Tsukishima let out a sharp breath.

When he turned around, Yamaguchi found him holding the uniform that Araki had given him.

“Ah, I… I am not sure that one will fit you correctly…”

Tsukishima let out a weird sound at that. As if he had tried to laugh but forgotten how to. “Don’t worry, I won’t take this from you…”

Yamaguchi blinked slowly. “It… it’s just a uniform.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips. “It’s not yours.”

“Well, technically, it is, now, but-”

Another one of those sounds. “Oh, he gave it to you, right.”

“... Well, yeah.”

“Cute.”

“... Uh, what?”

Tsukishima looked straight at him. “I said,  _cute_. ”

There was something chilling in the way Tsukishima looked at him, like he was not really seeing him. Like his vision was blurred behind the glasses. 

“T-Tsukki?”

“This…” he shook the clothes a little. “... This explains it.”

“Uh? Explains what.”

Tsukishima blinked, then looked away, gritting his teeth. “Nothing.”

Yamaguchi bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that it was a lie. “Tsukki, come on, tell me.”

“What is there to tell?”

“You are thinking of something.”

“Hard not to. Most people think.”

“_Tsukki_. ”

Tsukishima shook his head, sighing and throwing the uniform aside. “It’s really nothing.”

“It’s not. Tell me.”

“Yamaguchi, seriously.”

“Don’t ‘seriously’ me. What were you thinking.”

“Noth-”

“Okay, fine, okay, sure, nothing.” Yamaguchi snapped. “But for the record, you were the one who didn’t text me during his last rut, so…”

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide at that. His face turned pale. His lower lip began to tremble a bit.

Yamaguchi scoffed. “So, yeah, okay, get angry or whatever, but-”

“Angry?” Tsukishima repeated, before scoffing. “Why would I get angry?”

“Right.” Yamaguchi said, narrowing his eyes. “Why would you.”

“After all-”

“It’s not like we were _ anything other than friends._ ”

Tsukishima took a moment to speak. “ _Right_.”

Yamaguchi exhaled slowly. “Right.”

Slowly, Tsukishima nodded, before turning to the door. “I think I should leave.”

Yamaguchi looked away. “Your shirt…”

“Is still stained. Yeah, I think I’ll survive.”

Yamaguchi knew that they were on the brink of something bad, and if he did nothing, it would just happen. “Tsukki…”

“Bye, Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima moved away.

“Tsukki, wait!” He said, moving to grab his arm, but Tsukishima moved away, turning to glare at Yamaguchi in a way in which he had never done before.

“What do you  _want_, Yamaguchi?”

“I-...” He stepped back, before looking at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

“Y… yes?”

“You are  _always _sorry, Yamaguchi! You can’t just go around life being sorry when you hurt people! How about you don’t hurt them to start with?”

“Well I didn’t know it would hurt you! I still don’t really get it!”

“Yeah, sure, of course you don’t get it. You aren’t an idiot, Yamaguchi.”

“What  _should_ I get?”

Tsukishima looked around, clearly trying to find something, as if he would find the answer to Yamaguchi’s question written on the walls. In the end, he sighed, his voice soft. “You think I would just randomly text anyone when I’m on a rut?”

Yamaguchi scoffed. “Oh, and you think I would just text whoever in my heat?!”

Tsukishima blinked. “Well, it seems like you did...”

“Wh-”

“Oh come on, you just said it!” Tsukishima said through his teeth, with a spite that made Yamaguchi almost not recognize his voice. What  he could recognize is that there was something behind the anger. Hurt.

“Sa- What are you talking about?!”

“Like you didn’t know,” Tsukishima said, his upper lip twitching.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking!”

“Fine, fine.” Tsukishima gritted his teeth, and a soft growl escaped him. His voice went low. “What did you do with him.”

“Wh- What?”

“What did you do with him? Did you just text him? Did you invite him over? Did you sleep with him?”

“... Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked at him, feeling his chest tight.

Tsukishima took a sharp breath, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I’m sorry. I know. I am not entitled to be angry at you because... Actually, I shouldn’t… I don’t think I should even know.”

Yamaguchi stepped forward. Tsukishima did not step back this time. “Tsukki.”

Tsukishima merely sighed. “I should go ho-”

“Hear me out, okay?” Yamaguchi stopped him, his voice soft, now. “It was… nothing. I mean-”

Tsukishima swallowed hard.

“Sorry, bad wording. I didn’t… I just. We didn’t. We haven’t. At all. Like… I considered it for a second, maybe? But... Tsukki. Nothing has happened. Nothing at all.”

Tsukishima looked up, eyes open wide. “Wh- then.. I- what?”

Yamaguchi laughed lightly, awkwardly, before moving to cup Tsukishima’s cheek. “Last rut… when you didn’t- did you…?”

“Wh- no. No. No, I didn’t.”

“Then why would I?”

Tsukishima blinked down at him. “Why- you had options.”

“And you don’t?” Yamaguchi asked, slightly amused.

“Not really.”

“Liar,” Yamaguchi said, chuckling lightly. “I’ve seen others trying to get your attention.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “It’s not the same.”

“How so?”

Tsukishima sighed and looked at Yamaguchi in the eye. With a bit of annoyance, really. “They are not the same. I mean, they aren’t… you.”

“And Araki-san is not you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, before laughing lightly. “You got me there.”

Yamaguchi grinned. “Outdated meme.” 

Tsukishima laughed. “_Y__ou_ are an outdated meme.”

“That doesn’t even make s-”

Tsukishima moved to press a kiss to his palm, rendering him speechless. “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he said, fondly.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he whispered, stepping forward. He looked up for a moment, before leaning up to kiss him. It was long and soft, and a bit clumsy. Yamaguchi stepped back, laughing to himself. “First kiss?”

Tsukishima snorted. “Believe it or not.”

“Yeah, same here.”

Tsukishima smiled a bit. “Good.” He paused, before huffing.

“What?” Yamaguchi asked, laughing a bit.

“I’m going to have to thank Kageyama. I really hate that.”

“What? Why?”

“He warned me that there was someone after you. Again.”

“Ag-? Oh no. Tsukki, how long have you…?”

“Since before presenting…”

Yamaguchi looked at him, shock clear in his face. Then he laughed. “You are a dork.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, before wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi and nuzzling against his neck.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, blushing.

Tsukishima’s voice was soft as he spoke, like he was ashamed of his words, but he still mumbled them. “Don’t wear any other guy’s clothes, okay?” 

“Brat.” Yamaguchi laughed weakly. “I didn’t think it would be such a big deal…”

“That’s because you don’t notice people want you.” Tsukishima muttered, against his shoulder.

“Mh… Guilty.” Yamaguchi said, pressing a kiss to Tsukishima’s temple. “Are you scenting me?”

Tsukishima hummed. “Trying to. Is that okay?”

Yamaguchi chuckled and nodded.

“Good. You smell weird right now. I need to spend more time with you.”

“I won’t complain about that.”

\--

It would not be long until Yamaguchi’s scent went back to what most people considered normal. 

He returned the uniform to Araki, who took it and then sighed after sniffing the air a little. 

“Sorry, Araki-san.” Yamaguchi said.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. You still got to talk to me about being captain, though. Honestly, I’m pretty lost.”

\--

“How did he take it?” Tsukishima asked.

“Graciously. I’m having coffee with him tomorrow, by the way.”

Tsukishima nodded, after grimacing. “That’s fine.”

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi said, kissing his cheek, before cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch.

Overall, he did not care. Alpha, Beta, Omega.

As long as he was with Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you read about it
> 
> I wanted to make a joke about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima having a _rut_ine rather than a routine but... I didn't know how to make it in the context of the story, so...
> 
> :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, random anon!
> 
> \---
> 
> If you wanna talk/know me better I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/elle_nahiara) and also an [Instagram](https://instagram.com/elle_nahiara).


End file.
